lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient
An Ancient predates existing Fae and transcends the Light and Dark universe. Character arc Ancient families are the most powerful Fae families that ever lived. Many channeled their children's energy to gain power. In the ancient world they were viewed and worshiped as gods by humans who gave them many names. Ancients adapted to feeding on the love or fear of masses of human followers and they fed off of hundreds of people at a time. These families were viewed as Gods or Goddesses by ancient cultures of the human world. Some ancients require embodying the physical forms of living creatures to have a concrete foothold on the Earth and for interaction with humans and Fae, as shown by Zee (Zeus), Heratio (Hera), and Iris / Nyx. In their incorporeal forms they are radiant spirits (Judgement Fae). Ancients possess many if not all powers and abilities of various Fae species, such as the shapeshifting ability demonstrated by Persephone and Hades. Hades explained that he learned his impersonation skill from his brother, Zeus (Family Portrait). Although they are considered immortal they can be killed or hurt by another Ancient or by using the power from an Ancient. Eros was killed when Lauren threw an axe into his back and the metal attracted lightning produced by Zee during a storm created by Iris (Here Comes the Night). Ancients preceded the The Great War and division of Fae into Light Fae and Dark Fae clans, and the Blood Laws that govern them, and as such are beholden only to their own rules and desires. Unlike the prohibitions imposed upon Fae regarding interspecies sex and romance, the Ancients engaged in sex with humans and procreated with them at will. A Heraclid is a human descendant of Hercules and a mutation with exceptional genes that make them strong, fast, and incredibly resilient (Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts). An unknown event decimated the Ancients. Thereafter Zeus, Hera, and Iris/Nyx dwelled in the realm of Myth, a state of eternal stasis similar to limbo; while Hades was trapped within his own personal realm, Tartarus. After thousands of years, the rest of Fae kind believed (and hoped) the Ancients no longer existed. A Coquetel was a special cocktail that Ancients called "the drink of prophesy." It was the original, classic cocktail of the Fae. Trick described The Norn as an Ancient: "You know the ancients adore trickery. Their favors come at a high price." (Blood Lines). In Into the Dark, The Norn said to Kenzi, "I am as old as time and twice as deadly." The Lich was described as an Ancient royal Egyptian that found a way to cheat death. (Death Didn't Become Him) Bacchus was an Ancient and his species, the Bacchi, were revered by ancient humans. (Faes Wide Shut) The power of The Una Mens was described as ancient. (Turn to Stone) Ancients – related * Aphrodite * Athena * Bacchus * Demeter * Eros * Hades * Hephaestus * Heratio / aka Hera * Hercules * Iris / aka Nyx * Persephone * Psyche * Zee / aka Zeus Ancients – unrelated * The Garuda * The Lich * The Norn Trivia * The description about Ancients in Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts — four seasons after The Norn was identified as an Ancient in Blood Lines — is one of the many plot holes and contradictions that have existed throughout the storyline of Lost Girl. * Zee and Heratio have reversed genders from their classical counterparts. In Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts, Heratio told Iris to "listen to your mother" (i.e. Zee); and Zee said to Iris "Your father just made a mistake, that's all" (i.e. Heratio). However, in Here Comes the Night, Heratio called himself "Hera".Hera * Zee has been called Zeus,Zeus Amun,Amun Odin,Odin and Jupiter,Jupiter by patriarchal civilizations (End of Faes). Appearances * 1.13 Blood Lines (The Norn) * 2.03 Scream a Little Dream (The Norn) * 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves (The Norn) * 2.14 Midnight Lamp (The Norn) * 2.21 Into the Dark (The Norn) * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut (Bacchus) * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 (Persephone) (Hades mentioned only) (Demeter mentioned only) * 5.03 Big in Japan (Zee / as Elizabeth Helm) * 5.04 When God Opens a Window (Zee / as Elizabeth Helm) * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae (Heratio) (Hades mentioned only) * 5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts (Heratio, Iris, Zee) (Hercules mentioned only) * 5.07 Here Comes the Night (Eros, Heratio, Iris, Zee) (Hades voice in vision) (Psyche mentioned only) * 5.08 End of Faes (Hades, Heratio, Iris, Zee) (Nyx in Iris) (Aphrodite mentioned only) * 5.09 44 Minutes to Save the World (Hades, Heratio, Iris, Zee) (Nyx in Iris) (Athena mentioned only) * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter (Hades, Heratio, Persephone, Zee) (painting of Ancients together) * 5.11 Sweet Valkyrie High (Hades) * 5.12 Judgement Fae (Hades, Hephaestus, Heratio, Megaera, Zee) * 5.13 Family Portrait (Hades) * 5.14 Follow the Yellow Trick Road (Hades) * 5.15 Let Them Burn (Hades) * 5.16 Rise (Hades) References Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Recurring Characters Category:Species Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Undeclared